


Don't trust my words

by MatadorCocktail



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Body Worship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Somewhat spicy art, You can may look at it at work if you have a cool job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatadorCocktail/pseuds/MatadorCocktail
Summary: Loki doesn't believe Thor would want him if he looks Jotunn, Thor has no problem proving him wrong.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	Don't trust my words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/gifts).



> Done for the Thorki Secret Santa 2019 exchange, I got Taimat, and I tried to combine two of the prompts: body worship and hurt/comfort  
> Also tried something different with more expressive sketches... not sure if I pulled it off lol, but it was a fun experiment.  
> Thanks to Ktspree13 for doing an amazing job organizing this event once more and Estivate, who gave me fantastic pointers with colors and light but more importantly told me Thor should not be wearing pants, you made that butt happen Liz
> 
> in case the images don't show, I uploaded them on my twitter too: https://twitter.com/CocktailMatador/status/1217050446797459456

  
  



End file.
